


Just a Bit of Stress Relief

by serafina20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking out of Sona, Michael and Alex work off some stress with each other.  Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6296488">Scofield's Shadow</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit of Stress Relief

Michael was in a daze. His mind whirled and he couldn’t keep a thought in his head. Any time he tried, he was overcome with sensation and the thought went skipping away. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this: relaxed and aroused and breathless with anticipation. After the stress of the past year, it was a good feeling.

He gasped as Alex pulled back, breaking their kiss. His head spun, face hot and flush as he gazed up at Alex, who hovered over him, looking at him fondly.

“You still with me?” he asked, voice low and graveled.

“Yeah,” Michael panted. He pulled Alex back down.

They were stretched out on the bed of a cheap hotel in Costa Rica. For countless minutes, Alex had had him pinned to the bed, body pressed to Michael’s. But the weight wasn’t what was keeping Michael dazed and trapped. No, Michael was being held in place by the studious application of long, slow, deep kisses. 

They were both shirtless, skin pressed against skin, sweat prickling between them as Alex pressed his mouth to Michael’s and kissed. Deep and probing. Slow and languid. When they broke apart from a long kiss, Alex would press a gentle, almost chaste kiss on Michael’s lips. Or suck on his lower lip. Or nip his upper, sending shivers down Michael’s spine. Then, he would dive back in for another slow, toe curling kiss that would leave Michael panting and trembling.

He couldn’t stop moving his hands. He stroked up Alex’s back. Felt along his spine, restless and full of energy. He wanted more, wanted something stronger, but Alex kept him on edge with this softness. Soft touches, soft kisses, soft tongue. It was driving Michael insane. 

They’d been kissing forever. Michael didn’t know the last time he had been kissed like this. Just these long, mind bending kisses without any other touches besides Alex’s hand on his side. Stroking down Michael’s torso, tracing the tattoo, along his ribs, over his waist, and then down, down to the edge of the towel Michael had wrapped around him. 

Everything was so hazy. He’d gotten to the hotel. Alex had shown up, surprising him. They’d stood, pressed together for several moments before Michael had pulled back, his need for a shower outweighing his need for contact.

He’d showered, hot water cascading down his skin, washing away the dirt and grime of Sona. He’d gotten out, tingling all over in anticipation, and wrapped the towel around him. Stepped out of the bathroom.

Alex had grabbed him like he’d been waiting for Michael to appear and pulled him onto the bed. There, he’d proceeded in giving Michael the longest, most sensuously delicious kiss he’d ever had.

Michael was aching. His groin felt like it was on fire, pooling and spilling out through his body in waves. When they broke apart, he murmured, “Alex. Please.”

“Please what, Michael?” Alex mouthed the words against Michael’s neck. Pressed kisses along the long line of it, sucked at the throbbing vein. “What do you need?”

“More.”

Alex chuckled. His tongue traced the pattern of Michael’s tattoo, following the hidden paths laid across Michael’s damp skin. “Care to be more specific?”

He didn’t think he could gather the words. Instead, he wiggled his hips until the towel fell open. Turned onto his side and flung his leg over Alex’s. Rutted against Alex’s hip, moaning deep in his throat as he did.

“Ah.” Alex laved at one of Michael’s nipples, making it harden, and reached down between the them. 

Michael groaned, head falling back when Alex wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock. His hips writhed on the bed.

“Roll onto your side,” Alex said.

Michael tried to roll towards Alex, wanting to feel their cocks pressed together, rubbing against one another, but Alex stopped him. “Facing away.”

He whimpered and ground his hips up against Alex, seeking friction.

Alex laughed and kissed Michael. “Trust me,” he whispered against Michael’s lips before nipping at his lower lip. “Just trust me.”

Michael panted against Alex’s mouth a moment but finally did as he was asked. Letting Alex go, he rolled onto his side, facing away from Alex.

Immediately, Alex pressed himself against Michael’s back. He pulled his hand off Michael. There was a little fumbling behind Michael, and then Alex’s cock was nestled between the cheeks of Michael’s ass.

He groaned and clenched around the hard length, imagining it inside him. His mouth watered at the thought and his groin tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted backwards, trying not to come.

“Yeah, you feel that?” Alex purred in his ear. He wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock again and began stroking, slowly, from root to tip. “You imagining me inside you? Working you open underneath me? Sliding inside your hot, tight hole as you loosen around me, letting me inside. That something you want?”

“Yes,” Michael said raggedly. He opened his eyes and stared sightlessly at the wall, awash in sensation.

Alex was pumping his hips against Michael, his cock working between Michael’s cheeks. He could feel the head brush past his hole, and, suddenly, he felt empty and aching.

“Alex, please.”

“Not today,” Alex said, continuing to grind against Michael and stroke him off. His hips and hand worked in tandem, one pushing, one pulling. “Don’t have the supplies.”

“Need something. Need to feel you there.”

Alex swiped his thumb over the head of Michael’s cock. Pressed lightly as he circled around the tip, twisting his hips. “Need me where?”

He squeezed his cheeks as tight as he could, trying to trap Alex. He felt aching and empty, needing something to fill him. “Please touch me. Touch my hole.”

Alex sucked at Michael’s shoulder. “Hang on,” he said. He rolled away, causing Michael to whimper. 

He grabbed his cock as Alex got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Squeezed himself, stroking, trying to draw out the feeling and not come too soon.

Alex reappeared. “I’m not going to fuck you, Michael, not without a condom. “ He was holding a small bottle of hotel lotion. “But if you’re so hot for some stimulation we’ll try this. Roll onto your stomach.”

He obeyed eagerly, tucking his knees underneath so he didn’t rut against the bed.

A moment later, he felt Alex’s cool, slick finger against his hole. He didn’t penetrate Michael, just stroked, over and over.

Tingles spread through Michael, causing him to moan and his toes to curl. His cock hardened even further as Alex continued to stroke. He could feel his hole growing loose and open, eager for the digit that teased him so intently. 

“Like that? Is that what you wanted?”

“More,” Michael grunted. His hips lowered, cock touching the sheets below.

Alex slipped inside him and tugged. “Hips up, Michael.”

Michael pulled back before he could rub against like he wanted. He pushed back against Alex’s finger, drawing him deeper. 

And then Alex pulled back and began teasing his hole again. Light strokes around the rim. Not enough to give any relief.

“Please,” Michael begged, pushing his ass back.

“Please what, Michael?”

“More.”

“More what? Tell me what you want.” Alex kissed his right ass cheek.

He let out a moan of frustration, hole loosening and aching under the light strokes. “Need you inside me. Need to feel something inside me, please.”

He kissed Michael’s other cheek and then slid his finger inside, slowly, until he was buried to the second knuckle. He began to thrust slowly, pulling his finger in and out, circling the sensitive rim every time he pulled back.

Michael sighed in relief and moved his hips with the thrusting. He reached beneath him and began stroking his cock again in time with the thrusts.

And then Alex pulled his finger out and started the feather light touches around his hole again. 

“Alex,” Michael whined, pressing his forehead against the mattress.

“Shh,” Alex soothed, sliding his fingers up and down Michael’s crack. He licked lightly up Michael’s back, mouthing at the tattoo, following lines and patterns.

Michael twisted his wrist, stroking his cock. “Please, more. Harder.”

“No, not harder.” He slid two fingers inside Michael, but still at an agonizingly slow pace. He pumped in and out fingers brushing over Michael’s prostate, sending electric thrills though his body.

He pumped his hips back, squeezing around Alex’s fingers. One leg slid out from under him and his hips fell. Moaning, he rubbed himself against the sheets, rutting mindlessly.

“Nope. Up.” Fingers inside Michael, Alex pulled, sending a thrill of delicious discomfort through Michael’s body. He wrapped one hand around Michael’s hip and tugged until Michael’s ass was up in the air again. 

Frustrated, Michael sobbed against the sheets. His cock was so hard, he thought he was going to explode, but it just wasn’t enough. He needed more pressure, more friction, more something. “Alex.”

Alex rubbed his lower back, making soft shushing noises again. “You know, your problem, Michael, is that you always go in too hard, too fast. You plan things out, and then rush into things without holding anything back. You need to learn how to take things slow. Enjoy the ride.” Pulling his fingers all the way back out, he rubbed over Michael’s hole again. Then he pulled away, ignoring Michael’s whimper. There was a squirting sound, and then Alex's fingers were back, stroking and stroking and teasing and…

“Yes,” Michael hissed when Alex slid three fingers inside. He rolled his hips, clenching, drawing Alex in further, feeling the hot bursts of pleasure wash over his body as Alex’s fingers pressed against his prostate. He was letting out soft, punched out sounds every time Alex slid in to his knuckles, then drew back, each time a little harder. He still moved at a languid pace, though, each thrust taking an antagonizing amount of time, the pressure against Michael’s prostrate long and drawn out until he was shaking with need and pleasure.

“There you go,” Alex whispered. “There you are.” With his free hand, he reached underneath Michael and took his cock. Stroked it in time with his thrusts, each getting firmer and firmer and firmer. “Think you can take four?”

Michael exhaled, a short, shocked breath. Nodded his assent, rolling his hips faster, more eagerly. “Yes,” he whispered. Then, louder, “Yes, please, yes. More.”

Alex pulled his fingers out. Michael could hear him adding more lotion, and then he was back. Again, he started by teasing at Michael’s hole, until Michael felt wet and loose and open. Wanton and wanting.

Then, he slid four fingers inside Michael.

He let out a long, loud groan as he felt his hole stretch around Alex’s fingers. He circled his hips and immediately felt Alex circle the other way. Sweat broke out over Michael’s body and he couldn’t stop moving, feeling too full. It was almost too much, but he kept pushing back against Alex’s thrusts, chasing the orgasm that was rolling over his body, slowly, slowly.

“That’s right. Ride my fingers, Michael. Just like that.” He squeezed Michael’s cock and rubbed his thumb in strong circles over Michael’s balls. He twisted his hand in Michael’s ass, sliding deeper and deeper with each thrust. His hand slid over Michael’s prostate every time and Michael couldn’t help letting his hips fall again. He writhed against the sheets, which were scratchy and over bleached and felt wonderful against his aching cock.

Alex leaned over him and pumped harder. Faster. Gone was the slow, languid movements of before. He thrust purposefully, murmuring encouragements and bending over to place hard kisses over Michael’s back. Licked up his spine. Mouthed along his shoulder, trailing fire where he went. 

“God, Michael, you look so good. You look incredible stretched around my hand, rim so pink and swollen. Are you read to come?”

“Yes.” He moved his hips faster, pushing back, riding against Alex’s fingers. Every muscle in his body was tense with anticipation, his orgasm rolling over him in waves, but not quite there yet.

“Then come for me.” Alex was now purposefully pressing against his prostate, massaging it with every stroke. His hand was almost halfway in Michael now, thumb stroking around his rim every time he pulled out. “What do you need, huh? You need my fist inside you, splitting you open, filling you all the way?”

“Oh, God.” The thought of Alex buried fist deep inside Michael sent a flash of heat through him and suddenly, Michael was coming hard, toes curled on the bed, body shaking apart.

“Good boy,” Alex praised. He kissed Michael between the shoulder blades. Slowly pulled his hand out. Ran his finger around the sensitive flesh around Michael’s rim, causing him to moan and shudder, over stimulated. Then, Alex took his cock and placed it back between Michael’s cheeks. Began thrusting, rubbing his cock against Michael’s hole, sliding in the slick, slippery lotion left behind.

“Alex,” Michael whispered. He wanted to pull away. It was too much and too good and he felt like he was on fire. 

“What, you think you’re the only one who gets to come here? Are you going to be selfish?”

“N-no.” Exhausted and shaking, he pushed back against Alex.

Alex thrust against him hard, pushing him back down.

“Just lay there,” he said. “Just stay there and let me do this. Let me use you.”

He groaned at the image that brought to his mind, Michael laying there, exhausted and limp while Alex used his body for his own pleasure. Obediently, he relaxed, skin tingling and shaking as Alex thrust against Michael. Pushed him down and rubbed himself off. His cock slid between Michael’s cheeks, cock rubbing over Michael’s balls, causing waves of pleasurable agony to wash over him. Alex’s mouth was against Michael’s neck, kissing and licking, teeth nipping.

Suddenly, Alex stiffened. He pulled back and, moments later, hot ropes of come splashed against Michael’s ass and legs.

Gasping, Alex rolled off Michael. He panted a few times, then reached down between Michael’s ass cheeks to finger his hole again.

Michael whimpered, hips writhing. 

“I cannot wait to get inside there,” Alex panted. He hooked one finger inside and tugged lightly. “I could play with this all night.” Then he rolled onto his side. Pushed at Michael until he was facing Alex. Kissed him, even though Michael could barely return the kiss, exhausted and dazed as he was. 

He lay passive, mouth barely moving, letting Alex set him aflame again with his long, slow, kiss. 

“In fact,” Alex whispered against Michael’s lips. He slid his finger in a slow circle around Michael’s hole, teasing the swollen flesh before sliding in again. “I think I will.”


End file.
